Short Drabbelesque
by Sensless
Summary: KaiTaka/TyKa. PWP. You have been warned.


HCS: Takao is Genderfluid or at least a really passionate crossdresser, he usually feels and act like a boy but has girl days every now and then; Kai is into Voyeurism (a bit)

It was supposed to be their day. A lazy day spend with sex and cuddles and no disruption. But of course something had to happen. /I'll be right back/ he said. /Its only a minor issue in administration/ why didn't he stay home then? Takao was mad... well not really mad but disappointed. Of course, Kai was CEO now and had more responsibility but he hated being left behind because of someone's work.

He stood up and trudged towards the bathroom. Today he'll make a girls day, treat himself a bit until his Lover came back. And so he spent an hour soaking in the bathtub, using those homemade lotions and cremes he got from Mao and Rei when he and Kai moved into their own flat. He also waxed his legs and to his relieve the body lotion he got helped against the pain and soothed his legs rather fast. Towelling his hair dry he thought about what to wear. It was a curse to have so many skirts and dresses - and still nothing to wear! Clad in only a big fluffy towel he walked over to their walk-in closet and sighed, when something caught his eye. Apparently Kai had shoved a rather large Box into the back of the room to hide it. Taking a closer look Takao saw his Name on the box. Why would Kai hide a box that was meant for him? Oh well, he couldn't ask him and it wouldn't hurt to take a little sneak peek.

Lifting the lid off the Box he found it filled with clothes. New clothes. He pulled them out and gaped. In his hands was a maid dress, with the typical black coloured body, white frilly apron and lace, and the box even had a fitting pair of lace panties and stockings in it. The skirt was a bit short for his liking but really fluffy and it had cut out shoulders. Takao had always wanted a dress like this. Biting his lips he dropped the towel and slipped on the panties and stockings. As he stepped into the dress he noticed something he left in the Box - a white lace garter and a black choker. Whoever bought this thought of everything... Fully dressed he went to the mirror next to the door and admired the few. He got a bit of flimsy feeling - if only Kai could see him!

We'll, his Lover preferred work over spending the day with him so it was his own fault for missing out on the fun. Deciding that, since he was already wearing this outfit he could put it to use and clean the flat. Starting in the Kitchen he did the dishes, swiped the floor, dusted the shelves and kept on cleaning for hours and hours. But as he came to cleaning the bedroom he noticed that Kai was still not back. With all his energy and good mood drained Takao flopped down on the Bed. It still smelled like Kai a bit so he pushed his face into the sheets and took a deep breath. His body started tingling so he shifted a bit and let his Hands wander. Why not have some fun alone?

Takao closed his eyes, he could almost feel Kai over him, staring at him hungrily. Telling him in his deep rough Voice how good he looks in his dress while his hands slowly pushed the skirt up and let his hand wander up the younger ones Legs. Biting his lip he let his own fingers dance over his thighs and crotch./ Hmmm~/ Palming his awakening erection he slowly build up that sweet pleasure until the room grew noticeably warmer. He let his hands slip below the soft fabric of his underwear and stroke himself slowly. Whimpering he looked towards his nightstand. In the bottom drawer there was a medium sized Dildo he got a few month ago together with a new, unused bottle of lube. It can't hurt to open it now right? Slowly he turned over on his stomach and crawled towards his side of the bed to get to his toy. The skirt was up on his back and his panties soaked in pre cum already. Was he always this needy? Or was it just the frustration of being shoved off in the morning? It didn't matter when he finally pulled out the 8 inch, classical Dildo and the durex lube that came with it. He was impatient, he always was when he was putting on a solo show, but his body was hot and his cock was twitching and all he wanted to feel right now was that white bliss that came with an orgasm. Positioning the toy in the middle of the king sized bed and slowly spread the lube on it, moaning softly just thinking about what he was going to do with it. His whole body was shaking as he stood up, breathing heavily, in order to pull off his panties. After all he didn't want to rip them accidentally. Everything that came afterwards was a blur. He crawled back on the bed, positioned himself and without much preps slowly slid down on the dildo. His movements and thought went blank as his eyes rolled back as he worked himself towards his orgasm. It was only when his hands were soiled and his legs too shaky to keep his body up did he notice that he was not alone anymore. /That was supposed to be a birthday present you know?/ In the door stood Kai, holding his Phone in one and his swollen and glistening cock in the other. Slowly he went towards the bed, stepping out of his pants that lay crumpled on the floor. Takao willed himself t calm down and swallowed at the sight before him. Seems like he'd still get what he hoped for. He just hoped that Video would stay private...

(sorry not sorry)


End file.
